


Your Gaurdian Angel

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Destiel.<br/>A little depressing - -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Gaurdian Angel

"Cas - don't you leave me again! Don't you dare! I need you man!" Dean cradled the dying angel in his arms. Tears streaming down his face, staining his cheeks. "Please Cas - don't go, not again, please." he mumbled, rocking his angel in back and forth in his arms, not being able to control the waves of sobs that were forcing their way out of his eyes.  
"Dean." Cas muttered. Dean paused, looking at the angel in his arms, the man that he'd loved, trusted to be with him for all of his life, the one other person besides Sam that he would die for.  
"I will always be with you - in here." Cas managed, lifting his hand and placing it over Dean's heart. 

Dean was shaking, tilting his head slightly, tears still rolling down his cheeks, dripping off of his jaw onto Cas' trench coat, leaving dark blobs on the usually pale material.  
"Dean, don't cry please. I promised you that I would redeem myself to you. I hope that I have done that, and I hope that you can forgive me for all my sins against you. I feel regret, for everything, and I'm so sorry Dean." His rough voice rang through Dean's ears, knowing that this was going to be the last time that he may here the beauty of this angel's voice, and regretting that he ever told him to silence it.  
Dean shook his head, wiping away the tears that had started to seep from the angel as he had spoken.  
"Cas - I forgave you as soon as you came back to me - " Dean managed through deep sobs that were rolling off him like waves off the shore.  
As deep blue met green, both their eyes glimmering with tears and sorrow they stopped. Holding their last moments together, knowing that they needed this, needed each other.  
"I didn't know you cared so much." Cas managed a flash of a smile through his tears and pain, trying to reassure his friend.  
Dean wanted to close his eyes, to hold the image of Cas in his mind. Not to see as the life slipped out of his only friend, the one man that he would love.  
"I've always cared about you - ever since you burst down that god damn door at Bobby's place." Dean smirked, sniffing lightly, as his eye brows furrowed a little, causing a crease in the centre of his forehead.  
"I know Dean - " Cas paused, gasping a little for breath before continuing. " I need to tell you something Dean - I have always and will always be with you. I watched you grow up. Grow into the man I love - the man that taught me how to be human, how to feel, and I do not regret anything, I will never regret knowing you Dean Winchester. And I am proud to call myself your guardian angel." He swallowed, a faint smile tracing itself over his thin lips.  
As the life drained out of Cas' eyes, those shimmering eyes, the soft hand slipped down Dean's chest, landing with a soft thump on his trench coat, the smile went, to be replaced with a cold, dead, silent face. 

"Cas No!" Dean muttered into himself, shaking more as the realization that his friend was gone hit him. Lifting Cas' lifeless vessel closer to his chest.  
"Please God no! Please - I need him." he muttered almost un-audibly into Cas' hair as tears began to cascade down his cheeks faster, spilling over, mowing their way down his dark cheeks.  
He placed his forehead to Cas', squeezing his eyes closed.  
"I will always remember Cas, and when I think of you - I'll smile." Dean breathed.  
"Please, God, look after him, make him happy, safe and warm, and just tell him I love him. I will always love him." he wasn't one for praying, but this had to be said. Moving away from Cas, he placed a soggy kiss on Cas' forehead.  
He could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder as he rose from the floor, gazing at the limp body that his friend had embodied.  
"Goodbye Cas - maybe one day, I'll see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> ;_; Sorry - -


End file.
